What Could Have Been
by AihanaBoulare
Summary: This is a story with Kaiya Sumeragi and myself, starring as Aihana Boulare and Kaiya Sumeragi. This is from Aihana's point of view of Final Fantasy Advent Children...


**What Could Have Been - Part 1**

Prologue

Blank space. Floating. That's all the Lifestream is, just black space and floating along. After a while, if you've done a good deed in your life, you can come back as another shape, another you. Isn't that exciting?  
All she ever wanted was love in her life, someone strong and life-changing. Well, she had found it - but almost immediately lost it. Will she ever change? This is a story about a young woman who makes the true saying come to pass - "It is better to have loved once and lost, than to never have loved at all", while in the midst of the ever-changing world of Final Fantasy.

Introduction

She stands there, upon a cliff's edge, over viewing the city of Midgar. She stands next to Zack's buster sword, but is not acknowledging its existence - at this moment, she is mustering up the courage to go back to the city she left in anguish after that fateful day...  
Her bright blonde hair flows like water in the summer's breeze. It is cropped just past her shoulders, with two strands in the front. Her hair is pulled back from the sides of her head, coming up into a high ponytail. The rest of her hair in the back flows freely. Her eyes glisten a dark blue green, the color of distress. She has what people call 'dragon eyes', which change color and shade with her mood type. She stands at 5'7" and she is 19 years old.  
Suddenly, she remembers what she came here for.. She looks up at Midgar again, then walks over to her motorcycle and straddles it. She starts it, and sets off a small ways away from the cliff she was on, about two miles out.  
Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are waiting, mildly impatient. As she sidles up to them, Kadaj gives her a scorching glance. "And just where were you?" He said to her, his voice hard like steel. She stuck her chin out defiantly. "No business of yours." "Hmph." Kadaj looks out towards Midgar, just as she did. "Hey, Aihana...did you ever get to talk to Brother again?" Yazoo interjects, somewhat more nicely than Kadaj. She glances over to him and shrugs. "Not really. I haven't found out his cell number yet. It's been two years, you know..."  
Kadaj lifts the corner of his mouth in an alluring but dangerous snarl. "You better get on it fast, or the deal's off." Aihana stiffens, and then shoots a look to Yazoo. Yazoo mildly flicks off a speck of imaginary dirt from his form-fitting leather suit, blatantly ignoring her. Her eyes narrow and she turns her bike around. "Remember what I've said to you," Kadaj warns. Loz tilts his head upwards and smirks. Aihana drives away, pretending she didn't hear.

Some time before this...

Aihana looked about as she crouched on the rooftop of President Shin-Ra's headquarters. Her eyes glittered a light green, a sign of mild irritation. She hated this job, she didn't want this job, of keeping watch over the President. She thought to herself, _"What in the world are the Turks for, anyway?"_ She frowned deeply and put a knee to the hot concrete. Aihana squinted as she saw two figures walking calmly towards the area. She reached for her long, spiky, twin bladed staff as she leaned forward to identify to the newcomers.  
One of them was a normal looking guy, with light, pale skin and spiky, short red hair with a ponytail and goggles topping the view. He wore the usual Turks uniform, only without a tie and with the front shirt open three buttons down. His partner was bald with darker skin, wearing sunglasses and several piercings. She relaxed as she recognized Reno and Rude, who had been partners for six years. Reno tilted his head upwards to her and waved cheekily. She curled her lip in annoyance and gave him the finger. He tilted his head back, laughed, and was promptly awarded by a smack in the chest by Rude, as well as a glare. They both went indoors, and all was quiet.  
And then she saw her, just a flash of black hair and a lithe body, flitting through the trees. _"Is this an assassination attempt, or is it a reconnaissance?"_ Aihana immediately perked up, her eyes flashing a deep blue-green, color of alertness and caution. She adjusted her weight and took her staff when she heard a pair of feet land almost noiselessly behind her. Aihana whirled around and saw a lean female with medium length black hair, about 5'6", in her early twenties, and a nasty glare. "You don't do very well in concealing yourself," the stranger said coolly. Aihana flexed her left bicep and shifted her staff. "I don't need to, I'm the watch." The girl tilted her head upwards and smirked. "You're it?" "And just who do you think you are!" Aihana snapped, her ears tinting a pinkish color. Her eyes flashed a crystal clear green, anger. The girl smirked. "Kaiya Sumeragi. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. And you are?" Aihana clenched her fist. "Aihana Boulare. I'm surprised you don't know who I am." Kaiya blinked uncertainly for a split second, and then smirked. "Yeah, I've heard of you - all over the streets."  
This was all Aihana needed. She lunged, swiping her staff downwards at a diagonal. Kaiya swayed backwards, easily dodging the blow. Aihana recovered quickly and slammed her staff hilt upwards into Kaiya's chin, which made her head snap back. Kaiya grunted and took a step back, but used her momentum to swing a fist forward into Aihana's cheek. Aihana jerked backwards, silent, but a large red mark started to form. She snarled at Kaiya. Kaiya smirked as she pulled out twin blades from their sheaths that were strapped onto her back. One was red-hilted, the other blue. Aihana dug her toes in, ready to spring. "Let me see what you got." Kaiya said to her, a corner of her mouth tilted upwards in a sly smile. She leaped forward, slashing with her left arm in a diagonal cut downwards, aiming for Aihana's ponytail. Aihana brought her staff up to block the blow, then twisted it vertically to block the next blow from Kaiya's right sword slash aimed at her knee. Aihana took the split second hesitation to swipe upwards, which Kaiya blocked by bringing both swords up into an X shape. Kaiya then slashed outwards with them, hoping at a blow to her face, but Aihana ducked down and brought a swift punch to Kaiya's gut. Kaiya doubled over and stumbled backward, momentarily breathless. She recovered quickly, however, and kicked high at Aihana's chin. Aihana grabbed her foot in mid-air and gave it a sharp twist and a jerk, which sent Kaiya to the ground. Kaiya grunted as one of her swords fell to the ground. Aihana jumped on top of her, pinning her shoulders down with her knees and she shoved her staff upwards against Kaiya's throat. Kaiya paused, panting, as she thought of what to do next. "Give up?" Aihana snarled. "Never!" Kaiya snapped. She grabbed a thick lock of Aihana's hair and head-butted her sharply. Aihana let out a cry of pain as a trickle of blood came from her forehead and as a shearing pain blistered through her head. Kaiya then wrapped her legs around Aihana's neck and flipped her off. Aihana went skidding a couple of feet, but just before she fell off the roof she jumped up and stood, panting and wiping her blood from her eye. "You fight dirty." Aihana said hotly. "It's all in the mix," Kaiya replied sassily. She turned her back and reached down for her sword. This was a mistake, for Aihana screamed a battle cry and jumped towards her with a flying kick. This sent Kaiya sailing, off the rooftop and into the bushes.

Aihana watched as a puff of leaves lifted to the air as Kaiya landed. She mentally marked the position as she rubbed her cut forehead. Suddenly, she heard a voice from the bushes, distinctly female - "Okay, so you're good..." Aihana smirked. She moved her staff behind her back and jumped from the rooftop into the bushes, landing with just a whisper of the earth. She couldn't find Kaiya, which was odd. Aihana frowned. I know this is where she landed...She heard a twig snap behind her and whirled around. Kaiya was standing tall, with only a few scrapes on her shoulders. "...but you haven't won the battle," she said. Aihana watched in silent alertness as Kaiya lifted her arm to show Aihana the materia flow from her arm. She then whipped her hand towards the blue sky, and a sonic boom filled the air. Kaiya smirked again and said, "I'll just wait over here." She sat down on a fallen tree and crossed her legs, bouncing a foot up and down gaily. The sky broke open and an inhuman scream ripped across the sky. A rather large dragon, at least six foot tall and eleven feet long poured out and flew down towards Aihana, its wings flaring outward to slow its decent. Aihana broke out into a sweat, little droplets dripping from the sides of her face as she watched the dragon land less than ten feet away from her and roar in her face. The dragon turned to glance at Kaiya, who said, "Osanu, see that stick figure over there?" She motioned towards Aihana. Osanu looked confused as it looked past Aihana at a tree. Kaiya slapped her forehead. "No, no, no...the girl. The girl!" Osanu looked at Aihana with its cold reptilian eyes. Aihana swallowed hard. "Yeah, that." Kaiya twisted her face into a look of disgust. "That's for you. Enjoy, my friend..." Osanu flexed its six inch claws and bared its fangs.  
"Wow, if I hadn't already taken a pee, then I'd've peed my pants by now." Reno stepped out from behind a tree, his weapon at the ready. He glanced at Kaiya, then Aihana, then the dragon. Aihana curled her lip in a look of pure contempt. "Bugger off. This isn't your fight." Reno looked at her steadily. Aihana snarled, "If you honestly believe that you can just shove in on my battle -" At that very moment, the dragon leaped. Reno shouted, "Save it for later!" He dodged the fatal swipe aimed for his head. Aihana whipped out her staff and skirted sideways, hoping to take the dragon from the side. The dragon whirled around, turned its head sideways and snapped its jaws at Aihana. She jumped backward and sliced the dragon across the muzzle. The dragon screamed and reared up. Aihana stood her ground, her lips in a thin, determined line. Suddenly, Reno tackled her to the side as Osanu landed right where Aihana was, almost crushing her. Reno snapped, "Don't be so stupid!" Aihana kicked him swiftly off of her. "Don't even think of touching me again!" She jumped up and leaped at the dragon, who roared a challenge. Reno shook his head and raced after her. The dragon swiped with its left arm, straight across. Aihana swayed to dodge, and kept advancing. Osanu swiped with its right, its claws fully extended. Aihana flipped backwards, but got sliced across the back. She tumbled slightly, loosing her footing. She fell to the ground and her staff scattered as she tried to keep it from cutting her. The dragon roared, declaring victory, and snaked its head forward for the finishing move. Reno slipped in under its throat and hit as hard as he could. The dragon choked and stumbled. Reno grabbed Aihana's staff and slammed it into Osanu's eye, then quickly took it out. Blood gushed from the gaping wound, and the dragon screamed from the horrible pain. It reared up and flapped its mighty wings and took to the sky, admitting defeat. It disappeared into the sky, never to be seen again.  
Reno stood, panting. Kaiya looked like stone, except for her face. Her face was contorted into a look of pure rage. "You hurt Osanu! Do you think he's just going to grow a new frickin' eye?" She demanded as she stood up. Reno glanced at her, but stumbled backward as he was punched in the face. The staff clattered to the ground, and Aihana snarled, "Don't...ever...in your life...touch my staff again. Period." Reno looked from girl to girl and paused, uncertain. Kaiya leaped, unsheathing her swords. Aihana swooped down, picked up her staff, and lunged for Reno. Reno's eyes got as big as saucers and he turned tail and ran through the forest. Kaiya and Aihana gave chase, slashing down branches and brush as they chased, creating a trail. Reno ran, thinking, _Psycho women from hell!_ Suddenly, he stopped as he almost ran into the wall of the President's headquarters. He turned to see a pair of furious women glaring at him. He scratched his spiky hair and said meekly, "So what do I have to do, hmm?" Kaiya took a step forward. "An eye for an eye..." Aihana said, "Or maybe just die." Kaiya blinked and glanced at Aihana, who glanced back. Then they both burst out laughing. "We just frickin' rhymed..." Kaiya said, gasping for air between laughs. Aihana snickered, "That was just totally retarded..." Reno blinked, looking at them both.  
Aihana put her staff in its holder on her back, wincing as she accidentally rubbed against her deep cuts. "I'm too darn tired to fight anymore," she said. Kaiya nodded and put her swords away. "So, why did you come here?" Aihana asked her. Kaiya shrugged. "Needed something to do. There's not much to do, where I come from." Aihana pondered. "Why don't you hang with me? There's plenty for me to do..." Kaiya shrugged and nodded. "Why not? You look like fun." She pumped her fist into the air. "Partners in crime!" She shouted. Aihana laughed, then blinked and looked around. Reno was gone. She growled, deep in her throat. "Someday, that man will die by my hand..."

Aihana sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven. "Triple shot of sake." She ordered. She rubbed her temples as she glanced at the almost-empty bar. Tifa walked over to her and set the drink down. Aihana downed it immediately in one gulp and sighed and clinked the glass down. She then rested her chin in her hand. Tifa looked at her sympathetically. "Rough day at the job?" She asked as she dried a glass. "You don't want to know." Aihana replied. A waitress sidled up to her and whispered, "That man over there wants to give you this." She handed Aihana another triple shot of sake. Aihana glanced over to where the waitress was gesturing to. It was a man in a dark corner, hooded and well concealed. Aihana gave her thanks to the waitress, and took the drink and herself over to the man's table. The man said, "Congratulations on your victory today. You were amazing to observe." Aihana glanced at him suspiciously. "All due respect sir, but I don't know what event you are speaking of." The man chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to. I have a business proposition for you." Aihana sipped her sake. "Just who do you think you are? What makes you think that you can just hire me?" The man dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Believe me, this is an offer you can't refuse."  
Aihana put her chin in her hand again, swirling her sake in her class. "Oh? What makes you think that, sir?" The man took his hood off. He was a younger guy, about sixteen. He had silver hair and eyes like a cat's, only green surrounded by blue. He had pale skin with a set jaw line. She looked him up and down, unimpressed. "A kid? Sorry, sweetheart, I won't murder your little sister for stealing your toy." She took a drink. The guy curled his lip. "I know you want Zack back in your life. I can make that happen." Aihana spat out her sake and coughed, sputtering. The male smirked. Aihana coughed again and glared at him. "How do you know about Zack?" She demanded. The silver haired guy crossed his arms. "Are you interested?" She sat back in her chair. "I'm listening," she said. He nodded. "My name is Kadaj. I need a particular person in custody, the sooner, the better. His name is Cloud." Aihana jerked, her eyes wide. Kadaj looked at her. "Problem?" He asked coolly. "No, no. Continue." Aihana broke out into a sweat. Kadaj leaned back. "He has something I want. He has Moth - Jenova. I need that back." He clenched his fist. "I need it now." Aihana watched him impassively. "So, where does Zack come in?" Kadaj glanced at her, studying her face. "I can re-create any being I want with the cells. I can get them back from the Lifestream. I can get him back for you, if you bring me Jenova and Cloud." Aihana remained silent. Kadaj studied her face, impatience becoming more and more difficult to hide. Aihana finished the drink and stood up. "Thanks for the drink." She said flatly, and started to walk away. "He still loves you." Kadaj called after her. She stopped, her emotions whirling. Kadaj stood up and came up behind her. He bent down to her ear and whispered softly, so softly that she could barely hear...  
_ "He still misses your touch...your every move, your lips, the way you taste...the way you lift the corner of your mouth when you smile...how you lift your eyebrow when you laugh...don't you think he might want that back?"_  
Aihana started to shake. A single, hot tear slipped down her face. Kadaj touched the red cloth on her left and and rubbed it between his fingers. He smirked and started to walk out the door. "Think about it, hmm?"

Aihana left the bar in a fury. She walked over to her bike and straddled it, taking out her cell phone. She pressed down number nine on her speed dial and waited.

"Yeah?" "I have a business proposition for you. Care to join me?" "F-in' right! What's up?" Aihana rolled her eyes. "You need a ride? I can be there in five minutes." A pause on the other end. "Yeah, sure. Will you explain on the way over?" "Yeah, why not."

Aihana drove out of the city, going outwards to the outskirts. Kaiya rode on the back, her arms wrapped around Aihana's waist. "So, this is one of those 'lost love' things? You're doing this for Zack?" Kaiya asked, befuddled. "Well, yeah. But we're partners, and I didn't think you wanted to be left behind." Aihana shrugged. Kaiya shook her head. "Love…..I'll never understand it." "Shut up, we're almost there."

Aihana slowed her speed down as she saw, from a ways off, three figures on a cliff. Apparently, they hadn't seen them yet. "Let me off here," Kaiya said. Aihana stopped and looked back at her. "You sure? It's a bit of a walk.." Kaiya waved off her comment with a flap of her hand. Aihana shrugged again and sped off, leaving Kaiya in the dirt. She didn't need to be told twice.

Kaiya ran to the cliffs, jumping from rock to rock with a skilled agility in attempt to get closer without being seen. Aihana turned a tight corner and drove at a steep angle up the cliffs at meet up with the small group of three. She sidled her bike up directly in front of Kadaj and turned her bike off. She sat up and looked at him. Kadaj crossed his arms. "Come to a decision yet?" He said coldly, with a mild smirk on his face. "Yes, but I have one condition. My partner is involved in this too, or the deal's off." Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "And who might this partner be, hmm?" Aihana sat up straighter and twisted to wave her right arm back. "Her."

She stood on a taller boulder, her hair waving in the breeze. She looked down at the four, slightly shaking. Kadaj lifted his eyes to look at her. Kaiya, suddenly, jerked and grimaced. She clutched her back and groaned, her knee hitting the dirt as she crumpled slightly. Flashes of Hojo and the Jenova cells flitted through her brain, shaking her up like ice in a mixer.

Kadaj smirked. "I see." He turned to Aihana. "No. She is too weak." Kaiya stood up, fully recovered. "You want to bet?" She challenged. Kadaj glared up at her. "You better shut your mouth before you get hurt, girl," he snarled. Kaiya jumped up, flipped, and landed in the center of the four. "I do as I please." She took out her blue sword and held it in her left hand. "Come on, I'll even fight you left-handed." Aihana raised an eyebrow with a smile and said, "I think I'll leave you two to it." She started her bike up again and drove upwards, up onto the same cliff that Kaiya had revealed herself on. Yazoo and Loz followed after her, leaving the two warriors below plenty of space. Loz sniffled. "I hope Brother doesn't get hurt." Yazoo tilted his head. "Don't cry, Loz." Loz whimpered but straightened up. Aihana rolled her eyes and leaned forward to watch.

Kadaj got off of his bike and stood in front of Kaiya, his sword out of its sheath. "You're going to regret this," he warned. Kaiya smiled saucily, but didn't reply. Kadaj waved her forward. "I'll be a gentleman…..take your best shot." Kaiya grinned. "Gladly." She stepped forward and sliced horizontally with a curve upwards. Kadaj blocked easily. She reversed the swing, which Kadaj blocked again. Kaiya executed a perfect crescent moon both directions in one fluid movement. Kadaj blocked one and flipped backward over his bike to avoid the other. Kaiya advanced, jumping on top of his bike and flipping off of it to land in front of him again. Kadaj was waiting. He sliced straight up, not bothering to be concerned with sword fighting ethics. Kaiya jerked her head back to avoid the move that would have sliced her nose open. Kadaj twirled to slice backhandedly, which Kaiya blocked with a shocking vibration to her sword. She swung her foot out and caught him under the knee. Kadaj tripped, but did not fall. Instead, he jerked straight up and slashed outward, directly in front of him. Kaiya took this opportunity. She blocked his strike with her left hand and unsheathed her other sword with her right. In one fluid, sweeping motion, she slammed her right blade in between his, her sword almost nicking Kadaj's nose. He jerked back, his eyes wide. Kaiya took her right blade and twisted sharply, wrenching his sword from his hand and to the ground. She then crossed her blades together and brought them up against his neck.

Kadaj blinked. He gazed into the eyes of a determined girl, battle-hungry and ruthless. However, he saw something deeper inside…he put up a hand and Kaiya lowered her blades. "Yes!" Aihana pumped a fist in the air, then backhanded Yazoo in the chest. "That's my girl!" Yazoo blinked at her, and turned a light shade of red. Kadaj looked at Kaiya hard. "Fine. You two can do this together," he relented. Kaiya smirked. "But, you have Geostigma. I can heal that." Kaiya glanced at him. "What?" "Come with me, and I will show you." He straddled his bike and held out his hand to her.


End file.
